<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【镜梦】瓶中精灵 by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404852">【镜梦】瓶中精灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A'>我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 镜梦 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【镜梦】瓶中精灵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你分明就能看到我，为什么要逃避现实呢？”扇动着翅膀的小精灵，在飞彩的身边绕了一圈，从翅膀抖动下来的磷光，掉在飞彩的肩上，似乎只有飞彩能看到自己的衣服因为某种掉落物而闪闪发亮。刚刚结束高考的飞彩，将一切判定为这几天在儿科做志愿者太累了出现了幻觉。<br/>
“飞彩先生——你能听见吗？飞彩先生——”小精灵停在飞彩的肩上，冲着飞彩喊到。<br/>
飞彩疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，考虑今天要不要在家休息一天。但在镜灰马询问飞彩的时候，飞彩还是一言不发的穿上了外套，按照约定再坚持一周，父亲就答应他去外科做志愿者。<br/>
“飞彩哥哥来了！”<br/>
飞彩推开儿科住院部的门，被允许活动的孩子，便簇拥过来。起初表情冰冷的飞彩并不受欢迎，但儿童往往具有分辨人心的直觉。女孩子喜欢英俊的哥哥，男孩子崇拜能解决一切难题的“英雄”。飞彩已经说不上到底是做志愿工作更累，还是应对那些把自己当做“英雄”的孩子更累。<br/>
儿科的志愿工作很轻松，更多的时间是让小患者自愿就医，在“收服”了孩子王之后，这项工作就变成了，小患者排队和飞彩哥哥一起看书。<br/>
“飞彩哥哥，你的小精灵叫彼得潘吗？”往常小精灵都躲在飞彩胸前的口袋里，探出一个头，用他小鹿一样的眼睛观察着飞彩的生活，今天他似乎是生气了，为了证明自己的存在，从口袋里钻出来，紧紧的扒住飞彩的衣领。<br/>
就算是飞彩，也不忍心戳破孩子的童话世界。飞彩脑内快速转动，该如何不那么残忍的告诉眼前的小女孩，童话都是骗人的。虽然小女孩只有七岁，但患有先天性心脏病的她，早已是住院科的常客。<br/>
“我叫永梦。”永梦有些紧张的贴着飞彩，虽然回答的是女孩的提问，但脸却是面向飞彩。<br/>
“是永远的梦境。”飞彩下意识的说来出来。飞彩蹲下来，摸了摸小女孩的头发。“等你长大后你会明白的。”<br/>
小女孩看看飞彩，又看看永梦，低下头思索了一会，露出了可爱的小虎牙，“我明白了，这是我和飞彩哥哥的秘密！”<br/>
“是和我还有飞彩的秘密。”永梦飞到小女孩的肩膀上，“我们约定好了，这个秘密要一直保持到你长大，不对要保持到你变成老奶奶。”<br/>
小女孩伸出手，永梦轻巧的落在小女孩的掌心上。将星光一般的粉末抖落在小女孩的手掌上。<br/>
“你会遵守约定的对不对？”<br/>
小女孩露出了飞彩从未见过的快乐的笑容。<br/>
“我一定会的。”<br/>
“你叫什么啊？”<br/>
“令子。”<br/>
“那从现在开始，我和令子就是朋友了。”永梦从令子的掌心上跃起，将更多的闪亮粉末播撒在空气中。“你一定要变成老奶奶，我们约定好了。”<br/>
飞彩沉默的看着永梦，开始反思，到底是他疯了，还是世界疯了。</p><p>02<br/>
当天晚上，飞彩回到房间，打开电脑搜索“彼得潘”，永梦难得的没有在飞彩身边飞来飞去，而是不知所踪。当飞彩查阅完所有值得参考的资料后，发现永梦不知道从哪里搬来了一个广口玻璃瓶摆在飞彩的床头柜上，托着腮坐在瓶口上，看着飞彩。<br/>
“飞彩先生，现在承认我的存在了吧。”<br/>
飞彩跪坐到床头柜前，第一次认真的观察永梦。一旦接受了事实，便也不会逃避了。<br/>
“我已经十八岁了。”飞彩面无表情的陈述现实情况。“我从六岁开始就知道，圣诞节往袜子里塞礼物的是我父亲，而不是圣诞老人。我不认为我还有童心。”<br/>
“理论上，就算是小孩子也很少有人能看到我了。”永梦有些难过的摇摇头，“飞彩先生能看到我，说明飞彩先生具有纯真的灵魂。或者命中注定我要和飞彩先生相遇。”<br/>
说完这句话的永梦，又开心起来。<br/>
“我喜欢这个瓶子！”永梦为了表示自己的喜爱之情，跳到了瓶子中转了一个圈，然后从瓶口里探出头，满心期待的看着飞彩。<br/>
“我可以住在这里吗？”<br/>
“随便你。”飞彩把瓶子推到了更往里的地方，之前永梦为了观察飞彩，将瓶子放在了柜子边缘。<br/>
得到许可的永梦，当天晚上一直缩在瓶子里，生怕飞彩反悔。<br/>
半夜突然醒来的飞彩，无意识的将目光投向了床头，床头柜上瓶子散发着微弱的光芒。随着永梦的呼吸，翅膀轻微的抖动着。永梦在瓶底蜷缩成一团，是婴儿在子宫的姿势，这种睡姿往往是在寻找安全感，心理学的书上是这么说的。飞彩看着瓶子里的永梦，睡意全无。月光下纤细的小精灵，脆弱到像是易碎的艺术品，应当珍藏在博物馆，可能是纪念曾经的童心，亦或是影射缺少善意的社会。最后，飞彩得出结论，不管是哪种，都和自己沾不上边。如果真是因为某种因素，让永梦和自己相遇，飞彩只能归结于“医学奇迹”。<br/>
圣都大学附属病院，是远近闻名的医院，飞彩一直都以自己的父亲目标，并且顺利考上医学院。为了更快的切身接触到医疗知识，飞彩推开了儿科病房的大门。这间病房的患者马上就要出院了，飞彩跟着主治医生来查房，病房里充斥着康复的喜悦，小患者的父母不停的感谢着医生。床头柜上的玩具，引起了飞彩的注意，是一个做工精良的精灵，随着空气的流动翅膀也在微微颤动，但很快飞彩就讲注意力集中在医生的例行检查上。<br/>
“是小精灵保佑我顺利康复了！”<br/>
小患者突然认真的说出这句话，主治医生和孩子的父母似是习惯了小孩子的奇思妙想，并没有责怪他的意思。飞彩偏头看向床头柜，发现柜子上的小精灵消失了。也许只是刚刚被收起来了，但当他转过头发现“玩具”居然飞舞在小患者身边，而其他人像是没有看到一样，飞彩揉了揉眼睛，发现“玩具”正盯着他看。<br/>
“我现在好了，小精灵去哪里了？”小患者面对着小精灵，有些失望问了出来。<br/>
“只要你康复就好了。”小精灵笑着在空中转了一个圈，闪亮的磷粉像是充满希望的祝福，散落在空气里。而小患者很快就被其他事情带走了注意力，再也没有提到那个四处飞舞的小精灵。不知道为什么，飞彩从空气里感受到几分悲伤，关上病房门的时候，那个不该存在的小精灵，露出了寂寥的微笑。<br/>
从那天以后，飞彩时常发现小精灵藏在角落里观察他，渐渐地小精灵像是确认了飞彩能够看到他的事实，喊着“飞彩先生”，甚至藏到了飞彩的衣服口袋里和他回了家。这就是他和永梦的相遇，如果说小精灵真的能治好病痛，那只能称之为“医学奇迹”了。</p><p>03<br/>
令子很喜欢永梦，交到新朋友的永梦不再时时刻刻的缠着飞彩，在飞彩进行医疗知识学习的时候，永梦就会飞去令子的病房，飞彩回家的时候，轻轻敲响令子病房的门，永梦就会从病房里飞出来钻进飞彩的口袋里，问飞彩是不是要回家了。飞彩也渐渐习惯了，给永梦分一块小蛋糕再去看书。永梦就把蛋糕抱进自己的瓶子里，边吃蛋糕边观察飞彩。飞彩也一直没觉得瓶子有什么不妥，毕竟是永梦自己选的居所，直到有一天令子送给了永梦一张手帕。<br/>
“令子今天送我的手帕好软，坐在上面好舒服。”永梦在口袋里和飞彩分享今天在医院的见闻。<br/>
说者无意，闻者有心。回到家的飞彩，从网上订购了一个展示首饰的小垫子。拆开邮件的当天晚上，永梦趴在盒子边上，好奇又克制的观望着飞彩，从盒子里拿出了一个和他日常生活并不符合的装饰品。尽管永梦擅自闯进了飞彩的生活，但是永梦却以最低的标准，旁观着飞彩，就像初遇那日，永梦像是一个精致的人偶，摆在无人注意的床头。飞彩拍了拍小垫子，确认它足够柔软后，示意永梦过来。<br/>
“这个……是给我的吗？”永梦握着衣角，拿不准飞彩的意思。<br/>
“嗯。试试喜不喜欢。”<br/>
飞彩把小垫子放在桌子上，永梦先是探出一只手捏了捏，抬头看了看飞彩，发现飞彩扬起的嘴角，才将上半身扑了上去。<br/>
“我晚上可以睡在上面吗？”永梦抱着软垫爱不释手。<br/>
“只要你喜欢。”确认了永梦喜欢这个礼物，飞彩打开医书，开始学习。<br/>
永梦不再打扰飞彩，拖着软垫飞到飞彩的枕头边，犹豫的看向桌子上的玻璃瓶，拽着软垫的一角，扇动了几下翅膀，终是下定决心，把软垫安顿在枕头旁边。飞彩洗漱好后，发现永梦已经“睡着”了，永梦侧躺在软垫上，手死死的抓着软垫，翅膀也一动不动。飞彩也不知道为什么自己心中，突然涌现出一种满足感。飞彩轻手轻脚的爬上床，怕“吵醒”睡梦中的永梦，第一次飞彩有了疑问，精灵会冷吗？没有办法得到答案的飞彩，只能将被子向上拉了拉，盖住永梦的单薄的身体，永梦的翅膀抖动了一下。飞彩轻笑出来。<br/>
“晚安，永梦。”<br/>
已经“睡着”的永梦自是不能回应飞彩。永梦在黑夜的掩盖下，转过身面向飞彩，向靠近飞彩的方向挪动了几毫米，然后进入了梦境。<br/>
永梦早上醒的很早，天才蒙蒙亮，永梦看着飞彩的睡颜却是没了睡意。睡着的飞彩，没有平常冷峻的气息，甚至有了几分孩子气，永梦很喜欢飞彩笑起来的样子，只是飞彩并不常笑。永梦悄悄抬起手，就算是如此距离，自己的手也盖不住飞彩的眼睛，永梦有些懊恼。永梦从没有触摸过飞彩。飞彩的睫毛突然颤动了一下，永梦紧张的保持住姿势，怕是自己的动作吵醒了飞彩。飞彩似是梦到了什么，笑了起来。永梦突然很想摸摸飞彩的嘴角，但永梦默默的收回了手，将自己蜷缩起来。如果自己把飞彩吵醒了，今晚就不能睡在这里了，如此想的永梦，睁着眼睛一动不动的看着飞彩，直到飞彩醒来。<br/>
“早上好，飞彩先生。”小精灵笑着跳上了飞彩的肩膀。</p><p>  04<br/>
令子辗转转到圣都附属病院的时候，已经错过了最佳的手术年龄。摆在令子家庭面前的只有一个选择，做姑息手术等待适配的心脏出现。这台手术由镜灰马主刀，因此飞彩和永梦可以得到更多的信息。</p><p>  “医生的职责就是拯救病人，我相信飞彩以后一定能成为比我更优秀的医生。”镜灰马巡房时发现飞彩等在令子的病房前，摸了摸儿子的头，向病房里的家庭望了一眼“至少现在，我们能做到的是让病人减少痛苦。”</p><p>  “我知道。医生不能被多余的感情影响。”飞彩从很久以前就懂得这个道理，只是因为永梦很喜欢令子，飞彩才一直留意令子的病情。</p><p>  “还要留在儿科做志愿服务吗？”镜灰马询问飞彩。</p><p>  永梦听到这句话，紧张的从飞彩胸前的口袋里探出头，轻轻的拽了拽飞彩的衣服。飞彩低下头，用眼神安抚永梦，在外人看来飞彩只是在认真思考一般。飞彩抬头又向病房里看去，令子安静的躺在床上，等待术前的身体检查。</p><p>  “等父亲做完这台手术，我再去外科。”</p><p>  从那天之后，飞彩发现永梦待在令子身边的时间变得更多了，每天飞彩到达医院后，永梦就会从飞彩的口袋里飞出来，前往令子的病房。不仅如此，飞彩渐渐意识到，令子逐渐看不清永梦了。这个事实，让飞彩有些难以呼吸，像是溺在水里一般，特别是在看到永梦依旧每天笑盈盈的围在令子身边。永梦，永梦，只要活着，那总有一天会从梦境里醒来，那自己呢？飞彩开始逃避这个问题。</p><p>  手术前一天，飞彩带着永梦来到了令子的病房。令子坐在病床上，看着窗外不知道在想什么。令子的眼睛里多了几分永梦看不懂的情绪，但他明白，这是分别的信号。飞彩不想打扰永梦，便在病房的角落里坐下了。</p><p>  “令子，我来啦！”</p><p>  永梦飞到令子面前，令子有些迷茫的看了看，似是无法聚焦，但马上扬起了笑脸，眼底的忧愁不见踪影，令子伸出手，永梦停在了令子的手上。飞彩看着这一切，垂下了眼。这里的每一个人，都明白，今天就是离别的日子。</p><p>  “明天之后，令子痊愈后就能出院了。令子有没有想做的事情？”永梦干脆坐到令子是手心上。</p><p>  “我想和同龄人一样去上学。”令子露出了向往的神情。</p><p>  “上学啊……”永梦抖了抖翅膀，“那令子可要努力把功课补上哦。”</p><p>  本来已经开始看书的飞彩，在听到这句话后，支着书却把注意力分了过去。</p><p>  “永梦居然知道学校吗？”令子有些吃惊，本以为小精灵世界和人类社会没有任何交集。</p><p>  “当然知道。先不说这个，令子一定要遵守约定哦。”永梦突然飞起来，“一定要保守秘密，直到令子变成老奶奶。”</p><p>  令子看着眼前的永梦变成了一团光，勾起了小拇指。</p><p>  “嗯，和永梦约定好了。”</p><p>  永梦握住了令子的小拇指，带着令子的手上下飞动了几下。</p><p>  “我……是不是马上要康复，”令子有些犹豫，但还是问了出来，“之前有病房里有人说，如果病好了，小精灵就会消失了。”</p><p>  “对呀，令子马上就会康复了。”</p><p>  “我父亲是很厉害的外科医生，手术一定会成功的。”飞彩看不下去了，把笑的依旧诚挚的永梦放到了自己的肩膀上。“你好好休息吧，手术交给医生就可以了。”</p><p>  手术很成功，医生推着令子从手术室里出来，永梦飞过去亲吻了令子的脸颊，然后向令子挥了挥手，算是和令子道了别。飞彩当天便转去了外科，直到令子出院前，两个人谁都没有再去看望令子。像飞彩推测的那样，除了自己谁都看不到永梦了，而永梦依旧坚持着要去送令子出院。只是这次，永梦乖乖的坐在飞彩的肩膀上。令子看到飞彩，有些腼腆的笑起来。仅仅从笑容判断，令子已经长大了，飞彩如此判定。</p><p>  “飞彩哥哥，永梦还在吗？”令子等到双亲都出去办出院手续的时候，小声的询问飞彩。</p><p>  飞彩点点头。</p><p>  “谢谢你，永梦。”令子抬起手，再次勾起小指，只是这次她再也感受不到永梦抓住了她的手指。“不……谢谢你，飞彩哥哥。”</p><p> 05</p><p> </p><p>  令子出院了，他将手帕送给了飞彩。回到家，永梦将手帕塞进了他的玻璃瓶里，那天夜里永梦又住回了瓶子里。飞彩没有打扰永梦，有些事情需要永梦自己去消化。只是第二天，飞彩将小靠垫收进抽屉里之后，永梦期期艾艾的飞回到瓶子里。飞彩连着手帕将永梦从瓶子里抽了出来，拍了拍自己的枕头边，然后关灯躺下了。</p><p>  黑暗里小精灵的翅膀，散发着微光，飞彩注视着永梦飞到自己的枕头上，于是飞彩把手帕盖到了永梦身上，侧过身，和永梦互相看着彼此。</p><p>  “最后他们都看不见你了。”飞彩想要确认自己的推测，根据他的调查，所有提到精灵的小患者，在康复后都再也没见过永梦。</p><p>永梦低低应了一声。</p><p>“医生不应该和患者有过多的感情交流。”飞彩转过身，看着天花板上已经灭掉的顶灯，“如果将个人情绪带进治疗中，会影响医生的判断。”</p><p>“我又不是医生。”永梦理解飞彩的温柔，但他只不过是童话中的精灵罢了。没有烦恼，没有牵挂，不需要长大，凭着自己的心愿活着。本该是如此。</p><p>“你在他们心中是的。哪怕给他们做手术的并不是你。”飞彩积累在心中的压抑之感，在夜晚达到了顶点。飞彩深呼一口气，“患者的心理健康也很重要，是你治好了他们。”</p><p>“我喜欢孩子们的笑容。”永梦的声音又明亮起来，像是想到了什么令人欣喜的事情。</p><p>“哪怕他们最后会看不到你，甚至觉得见到你是做了一场梦？”难以言喻的烦躁感喷涌而出。</p><p>“飞彩先生还会和小学的同学联系吗？”</p><p>“不会。毕业之后就没有联系了。”完全不相及的提问，让飞彩有些疑惑。</p><p>“所以，并没有区别啊。他们都毕业啦。”</p><p>永梦用可以说是平静的语气说出这样的话，让飞彩不忍心问下去。永梦会永远留在那里吗？自己又会什么时候拿着毕业证书离开，从这场梦境里醒来。</p><p>“但是我也会觉得寂寞啊。”永梦飞起来，落在飞彩的脸颊旁大概五厘米的地方，寻找了一个舒适的位置，躺了下去，感受着飞彩的热度，“所以，当我发现飞彩先生能看到我，我真的好高兴，这次应该可以和飞彩先生做一次长时间的朋友了。所以……在看不到我之前，不要赶我走好不好。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>        飞彩咽下喉咙中的苦涩，他很想问问永梦，如果终有一天他再也看不到永梦，会不会后悔和自己相遇；如果自己看不到了，永梦会难过吗；如果自己看不到了，永梦会像离开其他人那样离开自己吗？飞彩问不出口，飞彩听着永梦渐渐平稳的呼吸声，却怎么也睡不着了。根据收集到的信息，所有声称看到永梦的患者，都有一个共同的特点，那就是身患重病。生死门槛，无疑是令人加速成长的诱因。可是，自己能看到永梦的原因又是什么？没有原因就意味着，他和永梦之间的联系随时可能切断。飞彩陷入纷乱的思绪当中，连梦境也被永梦侵占了。</p><p>从梦里醒来的飞彩，毫无意识的从眼眶里流出一滴泪水，飞速的消失在飞彩的发丝之中。飞彩记不得梦里的内容，但大抵是和永梦有关。</p><p>飞彩看着熟睡的永梦，想要将永梦拢进怀里，但手却停在了距离永梦五厘米处，这个距离能感受到永梦的体温，和人类一样永梦是个温暖的存在，飞彩改变了轨道，将永梦在睡梦中踢掉的手帕重新盖好。</p><p>这就是他和永梦的关系，脆弱而易逝，就算在梦中都不肯留下痕迹。</p><p>飞彩重新闭上了眼睛。</p><p>06</p><p>永梦对飞彩的一切都充满好奇，在得到不会被赶走的保证后，永梦再也不满足于远远观望飞彩的生活。飞彩读书的时候，永梦会落到飞彩肩头，和飞彩一起读着晦涩难懂的文字。飞彩在得知永梦认得文字后，飞彩把自己曾经的课本找了出来，永梦开始孜孜不倦的吸收书本里的知识。在给永梦解答了几次疑问后，飞彩意识到永梦不仅熟知社会知识，还非常聪明。飞彩觉得自己好像抓到了什么重要的信息，但最关键的碎片被永梦自己锁了起来。相对的，飞彩也习惯了永梦的陪伴，从小到大没有人像永梦这样和自己形影不离，并且自己并没有感到厌烦。飞彩在一次整理房间的时候，找到了一台从未碰过的游戏机，永梦第一次主动向飞彩提出了请求。原来，永梦还喜欢打游戏。于是飞彩的房间里多了一个存放游戏的储物盒。永梦从来不熬夜打游戏，当飞彩换上睡衣的时候，永梦就会躺在飞彩的枕头上，等待飞彩睡觉，这个时候飞彩会微微抬起嘴角关上灯，永梦喜欢飞彩的笑容。</p><p>  永梦喜欢孩子，永梦喜欢笑容，永梦喜欢打游戏，永梦比起蛋糕更喜欢汉堡，永梦喜欢花花绿绿的衣服……</p><p>  一桩桩，一件件，不知不觉永梦的喜好，成为了飞彩日常生活中的一部分。永梦在飞彩的坚持了，甚至有了自己的座椅，桌子，衣橱……飞彩执着的把自己房间的角落变成永梦的永无乡。虽然不能像女孩子那样，带着永梦去娃娃屋买衣服，但飞彩乐于在网上给永梦订购衣服，虽然在永梦的坚持下，他的小小衣橱里，塞满了五颜六色像游戏美术那样色彩斑斓的衣服。</p><p>  如果有一天，自己看不到永梦了，这里也是永梦的永无乡了。飞彩不明白自己的执着到底从哪里来，也不懂得每次看到永梦扬起的笑脸，心底涌起的悸动又是为什么。人类和精灵，最后到底会走向什么样的道路，飞彩得不到答案，不如说他们两个就是两个世界，然后有一天永梦会像书里描述的那杨，问自己的孩子自己是不是飞彩先生。</p><p>  这种不安，一直持续到玻璃瓶打碎的那天晚上。</p><p>  飞彩默默的将碎片到扫干净，永梦穿着麦提新出的限定玩偶衣服，坐在枕头上一言不发。将玻璃瓶碰到地上的书正是《彼得潘》。飞彩回到房间的时候，永梦又换回了他们初遇时的衣服。飞彩眸色暗了暗，垂下眼，关上了灯。</p><p>  第二个路口往右手，一直走，直到天亮，这是去永无乡的路。这句话不合时宜的浮现在飞彩的脑海中。</p><p>  “飞彩先生，你睡了吗？”</p><p>  永梦的声音从左耳边传来，飞彩翻过身，睁开眼，示意自己没有睡觉。</p><p>  “是不是所有的童话故事都会结束？”永梦露出了迟疑的神情。</p><p>  “每个故事都有自己的结尾。”飞彩的声音有些嘶哑，飞彩甚至觉得自己的口腔中泛出了血的味道。从左手的掌心中泛起的酸涩一直蔓延到心脏。“但是结尾不意味着结束。只是我们不知道他们之后的故事了。”</p><p>  永梦沉默了，眨着眼睛像是想要努力消化飞彩话中的意思。永梦坐起来，握着双手，像是下了极大的决心一般。</p><p>  “长大之后会不会很痛苦，飞彩先生？”永梦的眼睛里有犹豫，有害怕，有不舍，但他的嘴角始终是笑着的。</p><p>  他是带给孩子笑容的小精灵。他不该有这种表情的。飞彩觉得自己很卑鄙，是自己教会了这些不属于永梦的情感，但是自己却是窃喜的，是自己赋予了永梦如此复杂的颜色。飞彩伸出手，用拇指和食指轻轻握住了永梦的右手。</p><p>  “很痛苦，但我从不后悔。我有自己要做的事情，我要成为最优秀的外科医生。我相信，令子这样的孩子，以后不需要捐赠心脏，也能痊愈。”提起梦想的飞彩，又变回了那个自信又坚定的自己。“如果害怕痛苦，那就找到你想要守护的东西。”</p><p>  “但是……如果长大了再也见不到了呢……”明明经历过无数次分别还能笑出来的永梦，此刻却露出了紧张的神情，双手紧紧握住了飞彩的食指。</p><p>  “人生就是这样。”飞彩双手将永梦捧了起来，微微提起了嘴角，温柔而又认真的看着永梦，“所以，我一定不会让患者因为病痛而分别。”</p><p>  永梦的笑容，也是我的治疗范围之内，所以……至少分别的时候要笑出来，我亲爱的小精灵。</p><p>  “飞彩先生以后一定会成为最厉害的外科医生。”永梦一边用力的点头一边说道，等永梦再抬起头的时候，又变回了那个快乐的小精灵，荡着笑意的眼睛里聚集着光，那光芒，是比身上散落的磷粉更耀眼的存在。</p><p>  “我可以亲亲你吗，飞彩先生？”皮肤白皙的小精灵，身上泛起了淡淡的粉色，因为不敢看飞彩的神情，而没有发现飞彩泛红的耳朵，以及飞彩情窦初开的眼睛，尽管这个时候的永梦并看不懂这种眼神。</p><p>  “好。”缱绻的情谊化作一个轻轻的音节，只有贴近的二人才能听见。</p><p>  永梦踮起脚尖，双手第一次触碰到飞彩的脸颊，柔软而炙热。永梦的亲吻，就像是小精灵的祝福，如果不集中注意力，甚至难以察觉到。飞彩的不满足，再次涌上心头，飞彩甚至开始嫉妒，永梦这样亲过很多人，精灵的祝福并不是只属于他一个人的。</p><p>  “谢谢你，飞彩先生。我决定要长大啦。”永梦贴在飞彩的脸颊上，满足的闭上眼，“果然，我和飞彩先生的相遇，并不是偶然。”</p><p>  “飞彩先生。”永梦飞起来，轻盈的在空中转了一个圈，然后停在飞彩面前，“我们做个约定吧！飞彩先生成为厉害的外科医生的时候，我们一定会再相遇的。”</p><p>  “你要走了吗？”飞彩做不到笑着问出了，只能摆出和往常一样的扑克脸。</p><p>  “不是哦。”永梦摇摇头，“我只是……不甘心再这样下去了。”</p><p>  不甘心……这三个字激荡起飞彩心中的涟漪。不甘心，是啊不甘心，不仅是自己，原来永梦也是如此。飞彩一直纷乱的心绪，终于平静下来。飞彩勾着小指，伸到永梦面前。</p><p>  “只要做了约定，你就会遵守吗，永梦？”飞彩带着笑意，弯起的眼眸，映着永梦的笑脸。</p><p>  “小精灵可是很重视约定的。”永梦双手握住飞彩的小指，两个人做好了约定。</p><p>  “我一定会成为最好的外科医生。”飞彩这样保证道。</p><p>  “其实，我好害怕长大。”永梦并没有松开飞彩是小指，“但是，我想成为像飞彩先生这样优秀的人。今天，是最后以这种方式见面了。”</p><p>  永梦松开了飞彩，飞向了飞彩的上方，像是刚认识时那样，飞舞着将磷粉散播在空中，让飞彩浑身粘上亮晶晶的粉末，也许从第一次见面的时候，永梦就想要让飞彩和自己成为一个世界的人。只是这样的梦想，只存在于童话之中，而飞彩和永梦是实实在在活在现实中的。</p><p>  “梦想是会成真的。如果你真的很想实现的话，你可以拥有人生里你想要的任何东西，只要你愿意因此牺牲其他的所有东西。”飞彩复述出《彼得潘》的句子，他一直都明白属于两个人的梦境，总有一天会醒来，从来没有什么永远的梦境。但他确信，永梦从来不是什么梦中的精灵，他能看到永梦，就是永梦存在的证明。</p><p>  “那么，飞彩先生，晚安。”</p><p>  永梦躺回到飞彩的枕头上，飞彩贴着永梦，闭上眼睛的时候，仿佛感受到睫毛碰触到了永梦的头发。当月亮爬到最高的地方，月光透过窗帘的缝隙，泄了几丝月光。永梦睁开眼睛，凑到飞彩的唇边，弯下腰，轻轻啄了一下飞彩的唇瓣，快速抖动的翅膀暴露了永梦过快的心跳节拍。就像是晚上偷吃糖果的精灵，永梦得到了最甜蜜的糖果。然后，永梦在飞彩的枕边，鞠了一躬，像是得逞以后怕被发现的小精灵那样，头也不回飞走了。</p><p>  再也听不到声响之后，飞彩睁开眼睛。</p><p>  “再见，永梦。”</p><p>  07</p><p>  怀抱希望与梦想的日子，总是过得很快。飞彩将自己的全部精力投入到学业中，毕业，去美国留学，作为精英归国。时间不短也不长，除了五官变得更加有棱角，越发沉静之外，飞彩似乎并没有什么变化。永梦的手帕被飞彩贴身带着，这些年飞彩收集了各种各样的玻璃瓶，并没有什么特别的执念，只是想着也许永梦会喜欢，不知不觉，办公室和家里都有了一个专门展示的空间。阳光从玻璃瓶里折射出的彩光，总让飞彩想起永梦的笑脸。</p><p>  也许是缘分使然，飞彩再一次接诊了令子。好消息是，令子寻到了适配的捐赠心脏。因为令子的病情复杂，没有人能比从美国研学回来的飞彩的成功率更高，理所当然的飞彩接下了这台手术。飞彩拿着病历，进行术前巡房，恍然隔世。曾经的小女孩，已经变成了娴静的女性。令子向飞彩露出淡淡的微笑，长发从耳边滑落，遮住了几分疲惫。但总体来说，除了疲惫并没有什么病容，让飞彩松了一口气。</p><p>  进行完例行的检查，只要指标达标，就可以安排手术，护士按照飞彩的吩咐，去别的科室等待结果。病房里只剩了令子和飞彩两个人。</p><p>  “飞彩哥哥，不，现在应该叫镜医生了。”令子像是想起了什么，眼里的笑意又多了几分，“我从小就觉得，镜医生一定会成为很厉害的医生。”</p><p>  “毕竟我和永梦约好了。”飞彩垂下眼，但却勾起了嘴角。</p><p>  “约定啊……”令子陷入了回忆当中，抬起手勾起了小指，“永梦真是个好名字。虽然现在有些晚，但是，谢谢你，镜医生。”</p><p>  令子直起身子，向飞彩鞠躬道谢。</p><p>  “我一直认为，镜医生一定会成为受人尊敬的医生。谢谢你，没有伤害一个小女孩的幻想。”</p><p>  飞彩一时哽住了，那时的窒息感再次袭来。他想摸摸令子的头，但意识到他们已经都是成年人，只能抓紧了手里的病历。如果永梦在的话，永梦又会怎么说呢？飞彩能做的，只有完成他们和永梦分别的约定。飞彩深呼一口气。</p><p>  “永梦这个名字我很喜欢。”</p><p>  飞彩从口袋内侧，拿出了他一直珍藏的手帕，放到令子手里。令子先生瞪大了眼睛，然后马上恢复了微笑，收下了手帕。</p><p>  “我没想到，镜医生居然一直拿着。”令子小心翼翼的握着手帕，就像是捧着自己的稚童时的梦。</p><p>  “永梦会保佑你康复的。这是我们和永梦的约定。”飞彩向令子道别，前往下一个病房。</p><p>  “镜医生！”令子喊住了即将出门的飞彩，“谢谢你，一直还记得，飞彩哥哥。”</p><p>  最后的音节藏了几分哽咽，飞彩没有看令子的神情，向身后拜拜了手。下一个病人还在等她。依托飞彩高超的技术和精灵的祝福，手术很成功，令子也没有出现排异反应。镜飞彩，“天才外科医”的名号彻底打响了。飞彩的工作变得更加忙碌起来，不少想要做心脏手术的病人慕名而来。很快，飞彩又接诊了一名患有先天性心脏病的患儿。像是曾经和永梦保证过的那样，现在的飞彩有了让这些儿童更快痊愈的技术，他们可以更早的像健康的儿童那样生活。飞彩对待每一位病人，都是细致且亲力亲为，在仔细的看完患者的之前的病历后，飞彩像是往常一样，前往病房进行例行检查。</p><p>  “看我一命通关！”</p><p>  病房里传来了欢笑的声音，飞彩皱了皱眉头，有些熟悉的声音，让飞彩觉得自己最近的身体管理出了问题。飞彩摇了摇头，整理好自己的杂念，推开了病房门，居然有个医生在带着患者打游戏，拿着的还是他高中时期流行的游戏机。飞彩有些生气，刚想要询问护士是怎么回事。而那个医生在听到脚步声后，转过头，向飞彩展现出了明媚的笑容，但手指还在不停的操作着按键，像是已经把这个游戏打过千遍万遍。</p><p>  “这是儿科新来的研修医，宝生医生。”</p><p>  游戏机很快传来了game clear的声音，宝生医生放下了手里的游戏机，站起身向飞彩鞠了一躬九十度的躬。</p><p>  “我是宝生永梦，是昨天新来的研修医，请多多指教！”永梦说完，抬起头向飞彩眨了眨眼，但是飞彩却冷着脸，没有任何表情。</p><p>  “按照约定，我来和飞彩先生见面了。”永梦直起身，不好意思的抓了抓头发。</p><p>  “原来宝生医生和镜医生认识啊。”护士一时拿不准现在的情况，见飞彩向永梦点点头，松了一口气。</p><p>  飞彩做检查时，永梦乖巧的站在一边学习。做完检查的飞彩，瞥了一眼永梦。</p><p>  “研修医跟我来办公室一趟。”</p><p>  护士见两人有事要说，便回到了护士站。永梦跟在飞彩身后，要不是现在不少个小精灵，怕不是早就在飞彩身后一蹦一跳了。飞彩将永梦引进办公室，反手锁上了办公室，并且告诉护士，自己有事情要处理。永梦好奇的打量着飞彩的办公室，马上被柜子里的玻璃柜吸引了，并且拿起了一个玻璃瓶。</p><p>  “我喜欢这个瓶子，飞彩先生。”</p><p>  飞彩回想起那年，永梦躲在瓶子里说出了同样的话。等待的孤独与重逢的喜悦，这两种浓重的情感，化成了平淡的安定感，飞彩贪婪的看着永梦，确认这不是自己的幻想。永梦变大变高了，但还是那么纤细，自己十八岁的时候都比永梦要像个医生。飞彩用一种客观到近乎无情的眼光，打量着永梦，引起了永梦的不满。</p><p>  “飞彩先生也太冷淡了，明明是感人的重逢。”</p><p>  “令子的痊愈了。”飞彩一步步向永梦靠近。</p><p>  “我知道！所有人都在说飞彩先生是天才外科医！”永梦被飞彩的压迫感吓到了，被逼退到办公室的角落里，</p><p>  “飞彩先生你是不是生气了？”</p><p>    永梦终于被逼到退不可退，飞彩的影子笼罩在飞彩身上。飞彩在发现永梦甚至比自己高了一厘米时，眸色变得更深了，永梦慌乱的双手举到胸前，纤细白皙的手腕从袖口里露出了几分。飞彩的目光也跟着落下，飞彩伸出双手，并没有抓住永梦的手腕，而是捧住了永梦的脸，将两个人的距离无限拉近。当唇瓣贴在一起时，永梦才意识到，飞彩和自己接吻了。永梦惊异不停的眨眼，就算自己是小精灵的时候，飞彩左眼睑下的两颗痣都没有看的这么清楚。这样反应的永梦，当然让飞彩的扑克脸变得更加不近人情。</p><p>  “是你走之前偷亲我的。”两人靠的还是十分近，飞彩的指腹摩挲着永梦的脸颊，他想要触摸永梦的每一寸肌肤，永梦偏凉的体温，在飞彩的手掌下温度迅速上升。</p><p>  “飞彩先生居然装睡？！”</p><p>  永梦偏开目光，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。但飞彩并不会轻易放过他，趁着永梦张口的间隙，飞彩迅速的侵占了永梦的呼吸。永梦青涩的任由飞彩搅动口腔，舌头交缠的触感，让永梦感到十分新奇，渐渐地永梦开始追逐着飞彩，不知不觉双手环住了飞彩的脖子。直到永梦有些站不住了，飞彩才放过了永梦，一手护住永梦的腰，向后退了一步。</p><p>餍足的飞彩的神情终于舒展了，温柔的笑颜，让永梦的脸颊红了又红。</p><p>我的小精灵回来了。飞彩牵起永梦的手，虔诚的在两人相交的小指落下一吻。</p><p>08 </p><p>  飞彩和永梦，第一次以相近的身形面对面的交谈。飞彩在是靠得更近，和看的更清楚中做了权衡，最终选择给永梦泡了一杯咖啡，放在了会客的桌子上。溢满的爱意并不能填补时间的空白，两个人需要一段时间去磨合，去了解对方。至少，飞彩对永梦一无所知。</p><p>  “你这些年……”飞彩很想问永梦为什么现在才出现，但自己并没有什么立场去如此质问永梦，如何措辞更加合适，让天才外科医产生了犹豫。</p><p>  永梦笑了笑，拆开了一包糖，倒入了咖啡里，拿起杯子抿了一口，略微苦涩的口感并不能冲淡心中的甜蜜，不如说，再也没有什么苦涩会出现在宝生永梦的人生中了。</p><p>  “我费了好大劲才补上了落下的功课，还好以前飞彩有给我补课。”</p><p>  永梦的视线聚集到飞彩收集的玻璃瓶上，阳光透过柜子上的玻璃瓶，折射出斑斓的色彩，像是一场光怪陆离的梦。永梦微微抬起下颚，深吸了一口气。</p><p>  “再加上康复治疗，一直等到入学考试结束，我才有时间和机会联系外界。不过那个时候飞彩先生已经去美国了。我就打算先以被圣都医院录用为目标努力。没想到，还是飞彩先生更快一点。”</p><p>  “康复治疗……”飞彩意识到了什么，有些紧张的微微前倾了身体。</p><p>  “我小学的时候出来车祸，醒来以后就变成小精灵了。”永梦向飞彩调皮的眨眨眼，仿佛说的仅仅是听来的别人的故事。“我在儿科呆了大概很久吧，后来就遇到飞彩先生了。”</p><p>  飞彩像是被人抓紧了心脏。看着永梦如此事不关己的说出自己的经历。明明这个人是那么关心别人的生命，就算是会被人遗忘，还是一次次真挚的和别人定下约定，飞彩想去抱住眼前的永梦，告诉他一切都过去了，告诉他自己有多么珍视他。飞彩挺直了腰板，他不能打断永梦的自述，飞彩明白，今天过后，他可能再也听不到永梦的过去，他想分担他的过去，成为他的依靠。但飞彩明白，永梦并不需要，因为他是如此一个独立又温柔的人。</p><p>  “其实，我知道我一直躺在医院里。至于为什么会出现在别的医院，我觉得一定是为了让我遇到飞彩先生。”永梦的眼睛里又出现了些许光亮，飞彩是他的光，是让他忍不住想要靠近的光，“遇到飞彩先生的那年，是我最后的选择机会了。我想了很久，如果我和飞彩先生是以正常的方式见面会是什么样的情景。因为想象不出来，所以我得到的结论是，我想以宝生永梦这个人类的身份和飞彩先生见面。”</p><p>  “那现在你得到满意的答案了吗？”</p><p>  “得到了。我当时就想好了，就算真的只能躺在病床上，等到飞彩成为世界上最厉害的外科医，也一定能治好我。”永梦露出了满足的笑容，眼睛弯弯的，依旧像是那个不谐世事的小精灵。</p><p>  飞彩再也忍受不住了，他过去抱紧了永梦，他无法想象，永梦付出了多少努力，克服了多少困难，才能和自己重逢，并且如此若无其事的说出这些。永梦先是有些僵硬，但马上放松下来，将身体的重心移到飞彩的身上。</p><p>  “你以前问过我，是不是童话故事都会有结局。我说过，只是因为我们不知道他们以后的故事而已。我们的人生现在才刚刚开始。你不是永远的梦境，你切实的活在我的世界里，我也不会让你离开了。”</p><p>  “可是，飞彩先生一开始可不是那么说的。”</p><p>  贴近的两个人，能感受到彼此的声音从胸腔里发出，通过振动传入到耳中。从来没有过的经历，却出现了长久以来没有过的安心感。</p><p>  “对不起。再也不会了。”飞彩松开永梦，认真的向永梦道歉。</p><p>  “我是只属于飞彩先生的瓶中精灵，是只属于我们两个人的秘密。”看着向自己道歉的飞彩，永梦像是想起了什么，突然起了戏弄飞彩的心思，学着以前的样子，在原地转了一圈，没有闪闪发亮的磷粉，只有稍稍扬起的衣服下摆。</p><p>  飞彩抬起右手，伸出小拇指，神色温柔的看向永梦。</p><p>  “这次换我和永梦做约定。”飞彩左手指向自己的心脏，“永梦不是瓶中精灵，是我心房中的精灵。我会永远记着你，思念你，爱你，直到我生命的最后一刻。”</p><p>  约定和承诺都过于苍白无力，但长达近十年的等待和未来望不到头的时光，给了两个人无限的勇气。作为人类的宝生永梦，是因镜飞彩而存在的宝生永梦。这是永梦说不出口的事实，如果两人分别在梦境的尽头，小精灵终会是一场了无痕迹的梦。但他从没想过，飞彩真的会以这种心情，一直等着自己。永梦垂下眼，挡住了眼睛涌上来的酸涩。勾住了飞彩的小指。</p><p>  “我这次，不会走了，我保证。”</p><p> </p><p>  令子最后的出院检查，永梦作为研修医观摩了飞彩的治疗。令子并没有因为多了一个医生而感到奇怪，礼貌的向新面孔的医生笑着点了点头，检查结束后，向医生们道了一句“辛苦了”。永梦留在医护人员的最后，弯下腰，在令子的床头柜上留了一方手帕。</p><p>  “一定要变成老奶奶哦。”</p><p>  令子难以置信的瞪大了双眼，张了张嘴，又合上。最后终是下了决心，在永梦走到门口的时候，喊出了声。</p><p>  “永梦！”</p><p>  永梦转过身，向令子挥了挥手，走出病房去关上了门。</p><p>  飞彩站在门口，向永梦伸出手，永梦搭了上去。飞彩扬起嘴角，和永梦十指相扣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>